Izuku Midoriya vs. Wolfram
Izuku Midoriya vs. Wolfram is a battle fought between U.A. Student Izuku Midoriya against Wolfram during the I-Island Incident. Prologue Izuku and Melissa finally reach the top floor of the tower thanks to all their friends. They sneak into the storage room where they believe David Shield is being held by the villains. Melissa overhears her father talking with his assistant Sam about how their plan worked and they got their research back. In disbelief, Melissa confronts her dad and asks him if he caused this incident just to get a certain invention back. David admits he is behind the incident and Melissa wants to know why. Sam tries to explain that he was simply trying to get back what was stolen from them in the first place. He reveals that this groundbreaking invention has the ability to greatly amplify Quirks. I-Island sponsors confiscated the item and froze the research due to the potential danger. David and Sam hatched a plan to hire false villains in order to steal their research back so they could continue somewhere else. Melissa wishes this was a lie but her father says it's not. David gives a heartfelt explanation of his actions. He knows All Might's power is fading and fears everything the Symbol of Peace built will crumble. David believes using this device on All Might will allow him to regain his strength and become a stronger symbol than ever before. Izuku is shocked to learn about the Professor's revelation and Melissa is angry about what her father put them through. Melissa tells her father that Izuku and his classmates risked their lives to save people from the villains. She also shows him the cut she got from her scuffle with Swordkil. Confused, David asks Sam how that's possible when the villains were supposed to just be putting on an act. Wolfram interrupts, claiming it was all an act, an act pretending he was a fake villain. He quickly restrains Izuku with his metal manipulation Quirk and tells Sam to hand over the device. Sam betrays David and follows Wolfram's orders, claiming he had no choice because David betrayed their research. Wolfram double crosses Sam and shoots him. Sam pleads for his life, saying this wasn't the agreement. Wolfram ignores Sam's plea and smiles menacingly at him, saying that this is the agreement now. Wolfram shoots, but David throws himself in front of the bullet and gets shot in the back of his shoulder. David tells Sam to run and Melissa rushes to his side. Wolfram pistol whips her away and tells her father that he's permanently a criminal now for his evil deeds. He plans to abduct David so the Professor can mass produce the amplification device and knocks him unconscious. Melissa pleads for Wolfram to stop, but he answers her by claiming he must get rid of David's attachments. Battle Izuku frees himself in time to rescue Melissa. He leaps off the wall and tries to hit Wolfram with a smash, only to be blocked when Wolfram creates an iron wall between them. Izuku assures Melissa that he will rescue her father but she needs to save everyone else. Melissa understands and rushes out of the room. Wolfram tells his minions to stop her and blocks Izuku in with more walls. Izuku acts quickly and jumps off the walls to get above them before landing in front of the henchmen. Izuku refuses to allow the villains to pass him. Annoyed, Wolfram barrages him with stone pillars and tells him not to get carried away. Izuku buys Melissa enough time to get to the control room where she resets the security system, freeing I-Island from Wolfram's grip. While Izuku is trapped, Wolfram takes David and tries to escape from the island via helicopter. Refusing to give up, Izuku pushes himself and stops Wolfram out on the helipad on top of the tower's roof. Wolfram asks if Izuku has come to take back the man who caused this incident but Izuku says he just wants to save the professor. Wolfram claims David is a criminal and makes the first move by creating an iron pillar to crush Izuku. The young hero activates Full Cowl and uses his speed to evade a flurry of these metal structures. He loudly claims that he will save everyone including the professor because that is what heroes do. Wolfram turns his gun to David and taunts heroes for being so exploitable. To avoid putting the professor in danger, Izuku stops and allows himself to be struck by a direct hit from Wolfram's Quirk. He tries to dodge the following attacks but ends up getting crushed between three giant pillars of steel. Wolfram boards the helicopter and orders the pilot to take off. Relentless, Izuku recovers and uses his powers to leap onto the helicopter, knocking it off balance. He hangs from the edge and pleads for the professor to take his hand. Izuku reminds David that Melissa is still waiting for him to come back. Wolfram admits Izuku's a hero but also calls him an idiot. He tries to shoot the young student but David tackles him, throwing his shot off target. Izuku falls from the helicopter and crashes into the tower below. Izuku curses his failure and screams to the sky out of misery. Frustrated, he demands the villains return the professor and yells it as the villains escape with David. Aftermath All Might's voice suddenly reminds Izuku to smile. The No. 1 hero ascends the tower at insane speeds and leaps high above the helicopter. He shouts his signature catchphrase, that everything is okay because he is here now. All Might demands the villains return his friend. He destroys the helicopter and rescues David in one motion, sending the villains to their fiery demise, or so he believes. References Site Navigation Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Wolfram Battles Category:Movie Original Battles